Sleeping With Osaka
by gman2006
Summary: Chiyo has decided to do something different for bedtime at her summer home.  Because of this, Tomo ends up sleeping in the same bed as Osaka.  While Tomo wishes she were next to Yommi, there is something about Osaka that draws Tomo to her fellow bonkler.


Well, I haven't written anything in a long time, so I hope everyone is in character here (as I haven't watched much of the series lately with the exception of a few scattered episodes). To give a quick background on this, I read a short Tomo/Osaka one-shot (not the most serious story) and while I can't remember much about it, the story did get me to thinking how much of a cute couple the two would make. And wanting to write my own Tomo/Osaka story, I eventually pushed this little tale out. So sit back and read, and if ya got a minute or two, please leave a review. Thank you and enjoy!

**Sleeping With Osaka**

"Time to draw for sleeping buddies," Tomo had heard Chiyo exclaim as she pulled out a set of straws that were colored on one end. With the annual trip to Chiyo's summer home off to such a terrific start, Tomo guessed that Chiyo wanted to try something new for bedtime.

So pulling herself off the floor from a game of Life with Osaka and Yomi, Tomo (with the other girls) joined Sakaki, Chiyo, and Kagura for the little ritual.

With each straw having only one matching color, Tomo watched as Chiyo placed the straws in a cup to prevent cheating. Passing around the cup, everyone took one straw, and without looking at their color, waited until all the straws had been passed out. Everyone looked at the same time and the room quickly erupted in chatter.

"Oh boy, I like games," Osaka enthusiastically said, ignoring the straw that now sat in her right hand.

"It's not a game, Osaka. We're figuring out who we'll be sleeping with," Yomi explained, matter of factually; glancing at her own straw.

"Who's got blue" Chiyo excitedly interrupted, glancing around the room to see who she had been partnered with. Sakaki calmly raised her hand and Chiyo jumped in excitement! "Yay! I get to sleep with Sakaki!"

Seizing this opportunity to tease Yomi, Tomo rushed over to her childhood friend. "Green. Are you green? You must be green," Tomo taunted. And even though the drawing had been random, she assumed Yomi would be her partner; as was the usual luck of old faithful four-eyes.

"Actually," Yomi said smugly, "I got purple," proudly displaying her straw, revealing her freedom from Tomo for the night.

Attempting to hide her disappointment, Tomo ignored Yomi and asked, "Then who's got green?"

"Ah, my straw's green," Osaka replied as if she had just discovered the point in all this.

Tomo briefly glanced at Osaka in acknowledgement then turned back to Yomi, "Then your partner must be . . ." wanting to know who she had lost Yomi to.

"Me!" Kagura answered excitedly, proudly displaying her straw! Tomo could only stare at the straw as Kagura continued her taunting, "I beat you Tomo! I get to sleep with Yomi and you don't!"

"Yomi, you can't sleep with Kagura, she's going to do things to you in your sleep," Tomo exclaimed in annoyance, which caused both Yomi and Kagura's mouths to drop open. "Can't trust those athletic types. They'll do anything to get ahead."

"Get ahead of what!" Kagura practically shouted, completely oblivious to the stares of every other girl in the room, "Why are you so interested in sleeping with Yomi anyways, huh? What, you got a thing for her or something?"

"Why you . . ." Tomo fumed, and unable to think of a decent comeback, Tomo turned on Kagura and as she walked away, she said exasperatedly, "Come on Osaka. Let's go to bed."

Jumbling after Tomo, Osaka worriedly answered, "Um, I usually take a bath before going to bed; otherwise I might . . ."

"Fine, Fine; go ahead," Tomo said waving a hand back at Osaka. She hadn't bothered to even stop and look at her roommate. She was too frustrated with Kagura's words to even care what Osaka was doing. Picking one of the far rooms, Tomo let herself in and dropped down onto the bed. "Stupid Kagura," Tomo whispered to herself as she began changing into her pajamas. Kagura just didn't understand. Tomo had grown up, spending every year of school with Yomi. If she spent the night at someone's house, that someone was Yomi. Tomo didn't mind sharing a bed with Osaka, but Kagura didn't have to go and say that.

Interrupted by the door swinging open, Tomo found Osaka slowly walking in, her eyes exploring the bedroom. She must have changed into her pajamas in the bathroom, because she stood in loose fitting pants, and a bright blue button-up shirt. Following Osaka's eyes, Tomo briefly gazed at the window in one corner of the room, then to the lamps which lit up the room on either side of the bed, and finally to some of the paintings that hung from the walls. The room itself was nothing special, a couple of dressers, though the bed took up most of the room. She hadn't exactly chosen the biggest room to sleep in, but Tomo didn't really care.

"Well, pick your side Osaka."

"You can have the side next to the window," Osaka said finally. "I don't want to get sucked out or anything."

Tomo cocked her head in confusion and for a second, swore that it had sounded as if Osaka had made that statement out of previous experiences. But she ignored it and once Osaka was safely nuzzled under the covers, Tomo climbed in as well.

"I'm sorry that you ended up sleeping with me and not Yomi. I'm not very good at games that involve drawing things out of a cup." Osaka explained, the girls both facing their respective lamps.

"Don't worry about it. I was only giving Yomi a hard time," Tomo explained; though she had kind of hoped that Yomi would give in to her taunting and sleep with her. "Wait, how can you be bad at something that requires luck?"

"I don't know. I just am." Osaka said, and then added, "Hey, do you think this'll affect me when I'm older? Like picking the wrong lottery numbers or something? It could be a big problem for me."

"Somehow I doubt that," Tomo said, shutting off her lamp, hopefully signaling to Osaka that she was ready for sleep. Normally Tomo wouldn't mind listening to Osaka rant, but tonight she just didn't feel up to it. "Goodnight Osaka."

Tomo got no reply but heard the click of Osaka's lamp and guessed the girl had gotten the message.

It didn't take long and Tomo had drifted off into a deep sleep . . .

Her eyes shooting open, Tomo awoke with a tingling between her legs. "Must've been the soda," Tomo whispered to herself as she quietly crawled out of bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping Osaka. Shuffling her feet out into the hallway, Tomo flicked on the light and had to shield her eyes as the bright light temporarily blinded her. After Tomo's eyes had adjusted to the light, she quietly made her way into the bathroom and settled in.

Finishing her business, Tomo crept back into the hallway, and decided to check on Yomi and Kagura. Tomo slightly opened the different bedroom doors until she spied Yomi and Kagura sharing a bed in a room similar looking to what she was sharing with Osaka. With Yomi's glasses on a nearby end table, Tomo could clearly see that her childhood friend was fast asleep. Tomo had also been able to clearly see that Kagura's arm had somehow found its way onto Yomi's chest, lightly squeezing her left breast.

Tomo snickered as revenge lit up her eyes, "And what was Kagura saying about _me_?" Tiptoeing back to her room, Tomo located her bag and pulled out her digital camera. Sneaking back to Yomi and Kagura's room in classic bank robber fashion, Tomo snapped a couple of pictures of the two girls. "There, this'll teach her to mess with me." Feeling quite accomplished for having it originally been just a bathroom run, Tomo shut down her camera and returned to her room. She placed the camera on the night stand and sat down on the bed.

_Can't wait to see the look on their faces when I show them. And Kagura didn't have the most modest looking pjs either. _Tomo excitedly giggled at the thought, feeling much better than she had earlier that night. Maybe it wasn't so bad sleeping with Osaka after all.

A sudden shift in the covers nearly made Tomo jump, and she turned just in time to see Osaka stirring under the covers, though the girl did not wake. Almost forgetting that Osaka was there, Tomo decided to go back to sleep in anticipation for the next day. Climbing under the covers, Tomo lay down, faced the lamp and was about to fall asleep when another movement by Osaka caught her attention. Somehow, Osaka had turned over in her sleep and had wrapped her arms around Tomo.

"What's this about," Tomo muttered under her breath, and rolling herself over to face Osaka, Tomo was about to question the girl when she stopped herself from even breathing. She had practically come nose to nose with Osaka's sleeping face. A small blush crept over Tomo's face as she had never been this close to another girl's face before.

To Tomo's embarrassment, the more she studied Osaka's face, the more she thought of just how cute the girl was. Falling into a sort of daze, a small smile spread across her face, and Tomo's eyes softened as she watched the smaller girl sleep. Taking a finger, Tomo daringly poked at Osaka's cheek. It was so soft and smooth that Tomo had a hard time stopping. Pushing in on the cheek, and then watching it puff back out, it was almost like poking a balloon.

Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Tomo quickly broke away from Osaka's grasp and stared at her in disbelief. "What am I? Some kind of weirdo? What would Yomi say if she saw me like this, or Kagura," Tomo shivered as she thought about the kinds of reactions that either one of those girls would have if they just so happened to walk in on this. She'd never hear the end of it.

"Demo . . . Osaka . . . sure is cute is when she sleeps. Maybe . . . just for a couple of minutes . . . I could . . . but . . ." Tomo quietly argued with herself, wanting to go back to sleep, but at the same time, wanting to be close to Osaka.

Slipping out of bed, Tomo snuck over to the door and peeked out into the hallway. She listened and watched for any movement. Black silence stared at her through the open door; and when she had assured herself that everyone was still fast asleep, Tomo quietly closed the door and carefully climbed back into bed.

She slipped under the covers and eased herself closer and closer to Osaka, until she could feel the girl's breath on her neck. Her whole face heating up, Tomo slowly and shakily cradled one arm around Osaka's head, while the other found its way onto Osaka's back. Pulling the girl in so that her head rested on Tomo's chest (and without waking Osaka up), Tomo embraced Osaka and enjoyed the extra warmth that their bodies now shared. She couldn't quite explain what had come over her, hugging Osaka like this; but all Tomo knew was, that she was enjoying it and never wanted this to end. She was now quite glad that for once, she hadn't been paired with Yomi.

Feeling her eyes grow heavy, Tomo rested her head against Osaka's soft, brown hair. The smell tickled Tomo's nose, and she enjoyed the embrace that much more. Yawning, Tomo sleepily whispered, "Only for a few minutes . . . don't want Yomi or Kagura to see . . . not much longer . . ." But Tomo's words died off as the weight of her sleepy eyes became too heavy to bear. And soon, Tomo fell fast asleep with Osaka held tightly in her arms . . .

A slow yawn escaping her lips, Tomo opened her eyes and all she could see was blue. The room had also brightened up considerably so Tomo assumed that it was morning, but with two arms wrapped around her body, she found that she couldn't quite escape from the vast, soft blue material that pressed into her cheek. "That's right, I had snuggled up with Osaka and . . ." Tomo's eyes widened as she realized that they must have somehow switched places. Instead of Tomo pressing Osaka's head close to her chest; Osaka was now cradling Tomo, and pressing Tomo up against her chest. Tomo could even feel Osaka's face rubbing into her scalp. She would have considered this quite nice except for the fact that it was morning and anyone could come walking in at anytime to find them in this position. Otherwise, Tomo secretly enjoyed the sound of Osaka's heartbeat, and despite the girl's chest being rather flat, Tomo found her friend's chest to be much more comfortable than any pillow she had ever used.

But still, this was bad. What if someone had seen her like this? What if _Kagura _had seen her like this? What would she say? Tomo would certainly never, EVER hear the end of that one. Not to mention, she had been the one holding Osaka! When had they changed places? Did Osaka wake up after she fell asleep? Tomo could feel her face burning red as she considered several possible answers to the questions that circled in her head; not a one showing any mercy.

A sudden movement from above caught Tomo's attention as the sleeping Osaka stirred. A long, record setting yawn informed Tomo that Osaka was waking up, and because her arms were wrapped around Osaka's back, Tomo couldn't quite position herself in a way that would separate her from the other girl. And so she waited in dreaded anticipation with whatever crazy comment Osaka would make.

"Ohayoo Tomo," Osaka said in a slightly calmer voice than usual; finally releasing a speechless Tomo from her grasp.

She couldn't quite believe what she had just heard. Sure it was Osaka, but the girl had just greeted her as if waking up to find Tomo in her arms was an everyday occurrence, as if it was as natural as the sunrise. Not one weird or out of place remark; Osaka didn't even ask, "Why are we this close to each other?" Just a good morning; that was it.

"Ohayoo Osaka," Tomo responded, sitting up on the bed. She didn't quite know what else to do. She had never found herself in such a situation before. Well technically she had, the previous summer Tomo had ended up sleeping with Sakaki which resulted in her placing an arm around the taller girl; and there was even a picture to prove that. But this was different. Tomo had made a conscious effort to cuddle up with another girl, and had enjoyed it.

"Are you alright Tomo," Osaka suddenly asked and interrupted Tomo's pondering. She glanced up and found Osaka's face only inches from her own. Jumping in surprise, Tomo scrambled backwards on the bed for some space and nearly slammed her head into the bed's headboard.

"What is it," Tomo asked, her eyes glued to Osaka's concerned face.

"Your whole face is red. Did you get too hot last night?"

"I . . . um . . . that is to say . . ." Tomo struggled to come up with an excuse for the girl. Her mind was drawing a blank for Osaka's question and so Tomo stuttered herself into silence.

A sudden knock on the door caused Tomo to sigh in relief as Osaka abandoned her questioning and hopped off the bed to see who it was.

"Ohayoo Chiyo-chan," Tomo heard Osaka say, as Osaka stepped outside the room and closed the door behind her, leaving it open only a crack which allowed Tomo to hear every word.

"Ohayoo Osaka! Did you and Tomo sleep okay," Chiyo asked, sounding bright and cheery as she always does. Tomo could almost imagine the bright smile on Chiyo's face as she asked her best friend about their night.

"Well I slept fine, but . . . I think Tomo may have gotten too hot under the covers. Her face was all red. I wonder if it's a disease."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" Tomo whispered over and over, wishing Osaka would just drop the subject. It was embarrassing enough having to face Osaka when she woke up, but having to listen to her tell someone else about it was just too much. Chiyo would surely consult the others about this and then Tomo would really be in for it. Suddenly, that picture of Kagura and Yomi on her camera didn't seem so funny anymore.

Wanting to go out and interrupt, the only that stopped Tomo from doing so was the fact that her face was probably redder than it had been all morning, and she didn't want anyone to see that. "Maybe it was from all the cuddling we did last night." Osaka's voice drifted through the crack that the door had left; and Tomo no longer cared that her face had turned even redder (if that was even possible).

Shooting out of bed, Tomo raced to the door, yanked it open, and grabbed Osaka. "Osaka and I need to talk."

"But . . ." Chiyo nervously started, but Tomo cut her off.

"Alone!" Tomo ended the conversation and pulled Osaka down the stairs and out the door before Chiyo even had the chance to go after them.

Dragging Osaka behind her, Tomo continued walking in no particular direction. "Say Tomo," said a ragged Osaka.

Suddenly stopping in her tracks, Tomo felt Osaka bump into her back and release a soft moan of pain. "What?"

"Do . . . do I really have a cute sleeping face," Osaka asked, and Tomo swore she had heard a hint of shyness in her friend's voice.

_She heard me. My life is over._ That's all Tomo was able to think. Sighing, she turned around and nodded, allowing a small blush to creep over her cheeks. "But you can't tell anyone that I said . . ."

"I think Tomo's cute too." Unable to react, Tomo stood dumbfounded at Osaka's words. She just stood there, in her pajamas, watching a slightly blushing Osaka smiling, clearly attempting to hide her own embarrassment. Gazing into Osaka's beautiful brown eyes, Tomo wanted to say something, anything in response, but was never given the chance.

Slamming her fist into her an open palm, Osaka said as if she just remembered, "I've got to wake up Yukari-sensei!" And with that, Osaka turned and at a slow run, headed back to the house.

Watching the girl trip over what seemed to be nothing, Tomo called out, "Osaka, wait!"

"Don't worry," Osaka replied, barely raising her voice. "I know where the pans are this time!"

"Uh, hai," Tomo muttered. And for the second time that morning, Tomo found herself being left dumbfounded at what Osaka had said. And slowly heading back towards the summer house, Tomo said to herself, "Osaka no . . . baka."


End file.
